Fishing Guide
In the search of making rs7server a more realistic Runescape server, most skills can be to trained. Fishing is one of them, it lets players catch fishes from fishing spots located at the "Skill Area". It is as well a great way of getting 99 cooking by using the fishes you caught while training. Cooked fish can be used as a healing item during fights or after to heal wounds. Once a player has achieved level 99 in Fishing, they may purchase a Fishing Skillcape from the "Skillcape shop" located in Falador or in Home. Requirements : - Time (Over 6 hours) - Small fishing net (5gp) - Lobster pot (20gp) Where to start ? As I said in the Introduction, fishing spots are located at the "Skill Area". In order to get there, you will need to cast the Ardougne teleport also called "Skill teleport". It is free of charge so don't be afraid of teleporting there as much as you want. Once you reach your destination, it's time to get ready. Fishing is mostly an easy skill since you don't really have to move too much, besides the banking trips. All what you'll need is a small fishing net, you can buy it at the "Skilling Shop" for 5gp. Start catching Shrimps as they are the only fish you can get when your Fishing level is under 40. This might help you understanding what do to do and how you do it : Helpful information : Here's the list of all the fishes you can fish,what it requires to catch them and the rate at which you catch them : -Shrimps lv1 : small fishing net Fast -Lobsters lv40 : lobster pot Normal -Monkfish lv61 : small fishing net Fast -Sharks lv79 : small fishing net Slow -Manta Rays lv83 : small fishing net Slow the colors in the picture aren't related to those used in the "Helpful information" paragraph. Leveling : Here's what you should do in order to reach level 99 Fishing as fast as possible. 1- Catch 54 Shrimps from level 1 to 40, giving you 700'''xp each. 2- Catch '''189 Lobsters from level 40 to 61, giving you 1,400'''xp each. 3- Catch '''1247 Monkfish from level 61 to 79, giving you 1,200'xp each. Now there's two alternatives : ''A: The fastest way -Catch '''10609 Monkfish until you reach level 99. B: The I want to eat the fishes I caught during fights way - Catch 729 Sharks from level 79 to 83, giving 1,200'''xp each. - Catch '''2590 Manta Rays from level 83 to 99, giving 4,000'''xp each. '''A Rewarding work : Fishing is long and can be pretty boring, but once you'll reach level 99 Fishing, you'll be able to buy your Fishing Skillcape and wear it to show others all the hard work you've been through. This was my first level 99 and it was a great challenge, I always finish my guides with an animated runescape picture of mine related to the skill the guide covered, so there you go : Hope this guide helped you ! By GuideExpert /!\ This was made during a weekend, meaning xp was doubled. /!\